


Off Limits

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is 18, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Parents Han and Leia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey is 17, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Step-siblings, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, off limits, step-brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rey is left alone with her stepbrother Ben Solo when their parents go on their honeymoon shortly after their wedding. Two grown-up hormonal teenagers with lots of suppressed sexual tension left alone in a cramped space. What can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 319
Collections: One Shots to the Solo House, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a stepsibling AU for a while now. I don't know if it's going to be just a one-shot or if I'll add a few more chapters later. I'll leave it as it is for now and maybe I will have changed my mind when I have more time to write.
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing this fic!

Rey can’t stop thinking about her stepbrother Ben Solo.

She doesn’t know why she feels so drawn to him. Maybe it’s the way when he smiles that cute dimples form on his cheeks. Maybe it’s his kind amber eyes that she finds herself mesmerized by. Maybe it’s just his personality and how he’s always so down to earth—a sweetheart. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s easy-going to be around, big on social events and he’s the golden boy of the school they both attend. Maybe it’s his attractive looks that got her hooked on him.

Maybe.

Their parents met when Rey was twelve and Ben was thirteen—only a year’s difference between the two. It didn’t take long for their parents to get serious and move in together. Rey still remembers the first time she laid her eyes on Ben. She had just started as a freshman in high school and her innocent mind didn’t even cast a second glance toward any boys; that was until she met _him_.

Ben is the only boy that’s everlastingly been on Rey’s mind. Even though they’re not biologically related, he has always seemed like off-limits. They are stepsiblings after all.

She doubts she even has a chance anyway. He has repeatedly been treating her like his little sister and their relationship has been strictly platonic through the years—although that was only when Leia and Han were in the same room with them. Rey hasn’t missed the times Ben accidentally brushed her thigh under the table or when he leaned into her body a little too close to the point of actually invading her personal space.

But she can be wrong and misinterpret what is a simply a clean-handed act.

Still, Rey can’t help the dark thoughts that flood her mind. When her hand travels down her pants and pushes her underwear aside, it’s not her fault.

Her eyes hungrily scan the page in her book while her hand works magic underneath the duvet she’s buried in. She takes every word in as she reads through the erotic novel, indulged in her own world. The tension in her lower region builds up and so does the speed of her fingers. Rey weakly mutters Ben’s name under a choking breath as she imagines the two of them together.

Forgetting to lock the lock _is_ her own fault though.

Rey doesn’t notice it at first when the door swings open but she immediately withdraws her hand when Ben clears his throat. He stands in the doorway unmoving like he walked in on something he shouldn’t have seen. Rey stares at Ben like a deer in the headlights internally cursing at herself for not locking that stupid door. She feels her cheeks heat up mortified in being caught. Did he hear her?

She _really_ should’ve remembered to lock that door.

Han and Leia are away on their honeymoon and have left Rey and Ben alone for two weeks - two excruciatingly long weeks. Tonight is their first night alone together and Rey wonders how in the goddamn world she’s going to survive this. At least Ben is going away to college after their summer vacation has ended while Rey still has yet to endure another year of high school.

“Rey, what are you doing?” Ben’s tone is teasing and she doesn’t miss the smug smile on his lips. She looks away embarrassed, too guilty to meet his eyes.

“Nothing,” she squeals, not sounding the least convincing.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Her stomach drops when he steps into her bedroom. He leaves the door open behind him—that same door she deeply regrets more and more to not lock.

“What are you reading?” Ben crawls on her bed, the mattress dipping under the added weight. He grabs the book out of her hand before she has a chance of protesting.

“Ben, stop! I was reading that!” Rey reaches out for her book and he raises his hand to bring it out of her reach, using his height to his advantage.

“ _Fifty Shades of Grey?”_ Ben reads the title out loud, the smirk on his lips getting wider if even possible. “You like this kinky stuff?” His head is tilted down as he studies her face, not missing the tint of red over her cheekbones. She’s still avoiding eye contact. 

Ben leans down and hovers partly over her body. Rey feels herself shrink down into the mattress to create more space between them. “Are there other things you haven’t told me?” His smirk has turned into a small grin and Rey knows he’s mocking her—it settles a faint irritation in her guts. Somehow that small fury gives her the courage she needs to find her voice.

“Get out.” Her voice isn’t sharp but it’s warning. Rey looks directly into Ben’s eyes to prove how serious she is. Her cheeks are burning up but she stands her ground.

“Rey, I’m only kidding.” The smirk from before turns into a genuine smile. “You know I love you.”

Rey’s fury fades a bit by the smile he gives her and she feels her knees growing weak. But her irritation instantly ignites again—his last words stinging her heart. Yes, he loves her but not in the way she wants him to.

“Out.” Rey uses her clean hand to push Ben on his chest while her dirty hand is still hiding under her duvet. He falls back on the mattress not expecting this. She raises her hand to point to the door.

“I’m serious.” The smile doesn’t leave his attractive face and Rey starts feeling somewhat bad for kicking him out. Ben drops the book on her bed before he reaches one hand out and ruffles her hair. Rey groans and annoyedly slaps his hand away.

“Stop. Why are you like this?”

“Two whole weeks _alone_ with me. Aren’t you excited?” The sweet smile has vanished and been replaced by that same smug smirk.

“I can’t wait,” Rey sarcastically replies before he disappears out the door.

• • •

Rey wakes up in the middle of the night. Panicked. She’s upright in a sitting position on her bed, her hand on her chest as she catches her breath. Tears are trailing down her cheeks, upset from her previous nightmare. Then she freezes thinking she heard something rustling downstairs, her senses on high alert as she’s still pretty shaken up.

Pulling the duvet to the side Rey stands from the bed. She shudders as her bare feet pads across the cold floor. Reaching her door, she pulls it open and makes sure to look both left and right to see if she’s alone. It is hard to make out anything in the darkness but the hall looks to be empty.

Hesitantly she pulls the doorknob to Ben’s room and shakily walks in. Goosebumps covers her bare legs and Rey partly regrets leaving her warm bed. But she’s never been able to go back to sleep after having a nightmare —and what about the intruder downstairs?

She’s not properly over her humiliation from earlier tonight and has to swallow her proud to walk over to him—the anxiety winning over the shame.

“Ben.”

Her voice is soft as she carefully calls out to gently wake him from his sleep. She places a hand on his bare shoulder and calls out his name again—this time waking him up.

“Rey,” he groggily replies and rubs his tired eyes. “Having another nightmare?” He uses his elbows to sit halfway up.

“Yeah.” Her voice is nothing but a small whimper at this point.

Through the darkness, Ben can make out Rey’s pink Victoria’s Secret nightgown that reveals a bit too much of her body. He doesn’t let his eyes linger too much.

“Come here.”

Rey doesn’t have to be told twice. Ben pulls the duvet to the side and Rey immediately climbs in the bed. He pulls the duvet over her trembling body and she embraces the warm. It feels comforting like a nice hug.

“Oh shit, you’re shaking.”

He can feel her body shudder beside him as they’re huddled together in the cramped space. The bed is queen-sized but Rey always cuddles close to Ben, seeking comfort and protection when she’s scared. His skin is warm and her arm is draped over his stomach, her body turned sideways to face him.

“I think there’s someone in the house.”

That gets Ben’s attention. He looks down at her in the dark.

“You want me to check?”

He vaguely makes out a small nod from her head and he slides out of the bed.

The front door is locked. He made sure to check twice. But you can never be too careful these days. If a burglar wants to break in then there’s no stopping them.

Rey rolls onto her other side and faces the wall. Ben is taking his sweet time checking downstairs and she gets more anxious the longer he is gone. She breathes a silent sigh of relief when she hears him coming through the door and closes it behind him.

“All clear.”

The bed dips a bit when Ben crawls under the warm duvet. Rey feels her stomach flutter with butterflies when he drapes an arm around her waist and tugs her closer to his body.

“You sure?”

He nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her sweet aroma. It tickles and despite the warmth, she’s embraced in, she feels shivers run down her spine.

“Positive.”

It falls quiet between the two of them. Rey closes her eyes but opens them instantly again. She’s wide awake and she can feel Ben’s breath on her skin. She wiggles more or less to readjust her position since her arm has started feeling numb. Then she closes her eyes again. Something pokes in Rey’s thigh but she disregards it. Her nose scrunches up in distaste as her arm starts feeling numb again. Feeling uncomfortable she wiggles her body into a more relaxing position.

“Rey,” Ben mutters in agony. “Please stop moving.”

Her eyes open wide as she immediately realizes that she’s unintentionally been grinding against his crotch. He’s not hard yet but he’s definitely on the way.

“Sorry!” she squeals and turns to sit upright in the bed, his arm leaves her waist as she moves. Maybe it was a mistake to come into his room. Sleep is underrated anyway.

Rey awkwardly turns to leave. She has to move over Ben’s body to get off the bed. When she places one leg over his abdomen, she’s stopped by his hand on her arm.

“Stay.”

Her breath quickens as she’s straddling his waist. She can feel his _thing_ poke directly into her private part and it’s only grown bigger.

Rey doesn’t know what to do with herself. She feels Ben place his hands on her waist and glide up her back—feeling her up. A quick tug from his hands and she’s forced down on his chest. She braces herself and gets to place her hands on each side of his head—their faces only inches apart. One of his hands let go of her back and moves to her neck. With another small tug, her head is pushed down and her lips meet his lips. Her first instinct is to push herself away. Startled. In shock, she’s unmoving at first but eventually kisses him back.

This is wrong, _so, so wrong_ but Ben’s lips are soft and Rey savours every second of it. She has dreamt of this moment ever since the first time she saw him. His hand has started moving down again and tickles her spine while doing so. They settle on her butt and grip the flesh firmly. Rey breaks the kiss before Ben has a chance of deepening it.

“Ben, what are you doing?” she asks, utterly confused. He doesn’t answer her. Instead, he gently moves them around so Rey lies flatly on her back while Ben hovers over her—dominating her. The duvet is thrown aside on the bed, freeing them.

He shushes her and kisses her again when she makes noises of protest. He presses his erection into her clothed heat and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. Whimpering.

“You are irresistible. You know that?” Ben kisses down her neck. 

“I—What?”

Rey moans and he knows he’s found her sweet spot and settles for that particular place on her skin. Rey hesitantly lets her hands rest on his back.

“I know you like me.” Ben continues leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her collarbone. He moves slightly up again to whisper seductively in her ear. “But that’s okay. I like you too.” His breath fans over her ear and she shudders getting more turned on.

He likes her?

Rey beams and has to bite down on her bottom lip to contain her joy. The moment is short-lived, however.

“I heard you, you know.” Ben gently nibbles down on her ear while Rey’s eyes widen—suddenly awoken from whatever haze she was previously in. A cold shiver runs down her spine and not in a good way.

“W-what?”

“So naughty,” he draws back to look into her humiliated eyes “getting off to your stepbrother.” He has a smug smirk on his lips almost in a sadistic way as if he enjoys torturing her.

“I didn’t mean to—I wasn’t—” 

“No? It wasn’t my name I heard you moaning from your pretty lips,” he muses. “Do you know another Ben?” he hums. Rey turns her head to the side too ashamed to look him in the eyes—unknowingly giving him more access to her neck.

“Stop. I’m _mortified_ ,” Rey whines underneath him closing her eyes. She clasps both of her hands on her face in a failed attempt to hide her feelings.

“Why? It was hot.” Ben grinds more fiercely into her core, driving her nuts. He gently pries her hands from her face while doing so. He nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck and grunts. “I sometimes jerk off to the thought of _you_.”

“You _what_?”

Ben grabs Rey’s chin and roughly shoves his mouth against hers. She whimpers from the rough touch but doesn’t shy away from his kiss. Her hands find their way to his black hair and her fingers trace through the strands.

In one motion he removes her hands from his head and pins her wrists in one of his hands above her head. The other hand lets the straps of her nightgown down her arms. Ben tugs the material enough down to reveal her breasts. Rey whines in his mouth as the cool air hits her exposed skin. She wants to hike her straps back up and shield her chest from him.

Her body jolts when she feels his thumb brush over her nipple and eventually roll it between his fingers—teasing her. Ben breaks their kiss and dips his head down to suck on the other nipple. She squirms underneath him not used to being touched in such an intimate way. His hand gropes her breast like there’s no tomorrow, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh.

Ben lets go of Rey’s wrists and places both of his hands down into the mattress on each side of her. Her chest rises up and down in an uneasy manner like she’s uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to stop?” Befuddled and sexually frustrated, she furrows her eyebrows shaking her head. Is this a test? It must be a test.

“No.” She uses her elbows to support her weight as she leans up to give a quick peck to his soft wet lips. “Don’t stop.”

“Good.” Ben rucks her pink nightgown up her slim legs, her red Brazilian panties coming into view. “I don’t think I’d be able to anyway.”

“Why? I thought I was just your annoying stepsister.” His movement comes to a halt and her nightgown is hiked up just over her waist. He looks at her as if her words offended him.

“Rey, you are so much more than that.” Ben’s kind eyes make Rey’s heart flutter. She wants to kiss him again. He cups her face with his hands as if he were reading her mind. “I love you.” He closes the gap between them and engulfs her lips with his.

“I love you too,” she manages to reply when she gets the chance. He breaks the kiss to finish what he started and removes her nightgown entirely from her body, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Ben moves further down Rey’s body. He hooks a finger at the hem of her panties and pries them down her legs. He spreads her legs to make more room. She starts panicking when he bends down to her lower region.

“What are you—”

He shushes her instantly. “This will feel good. I promise.”

Rey is quiet when she feels Ben kiss her inner thighs. His hair tickles her skin and she shudders for what’s about to happen. His tongue immediately dibs between her folds and she watches inquisitively as his head bobs up and down in between her legs. She moans feeling herself getting wetter each second. The euphoria becomes too much. Rey’s body jolts and Ben slings a forearm over her stomach to keep her in place.

He hums against her skin and she feels every vibration. He suckles on her clit and Rey squeezes her thighs against his head, her hands fisting the bedsheet. It’s doesn’t take long for Rey to feel a knot form in her stomach as Ben is sweetly lapping up her juices. He too can tell she’s close.

Rey whimpers frustrated when Ben pulls away from her. He doesn’t want her to come yet.

Ben wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while he looks down at Rey. She’s panting more or less, her arousal on display. The taut tension is heavy between them. Her face is a mix of a sonorous intoxication of desire and trepidation. He can tell how nervous she is by the look in her eyes.

“Are you still a virgin?” The question catches Rey off guard. With wide eyes, she bites her bottom lip and looks away from Ben’s eyes for a brief moment. “Yeah.”

He smiles.

“Good, I would have beat the shit out of any guy that tries laying his filthy hands on you.”

He wiggles out of his briefs and kicks them off when they reach his ankles. Rey catches a glimpse of his full erected size and her stomach turns in thought over how in the hell that’s going to fit inside her. Crawling on top of her Ben settles between her legs. She yelps when she feels his tip touch her entrance.

“You ready?”

Rey nods her head vigilant. With her permission, Ben takes that as his cue to continue. He reaches down between them, his fingers finding his cock to guide the length of his shaft between her folds—feeling her wetness, he groans.

Ben pushes his full length in and momentarily forgets the discomfort he causes Rey. Her face scrunches up in agony and she bites down on her bottom lip to restrain herself from screaming. She always knew it would hurt but never that much.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, you’re so tight.” When Ben only receives a soft whimper, he looks down at Rey’s pained expression. He leans down and gives her forehead a sweet kiss. She licks her lips to add moisture to the dry skin and immediately tastes blood.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” He searches her face for any confirmation—anything to tell him what she’s thinking. Her eyes find his kind orbs and she reaches one hand forward to pull his head down to hers, their lips meeting. The pain in her lower region isn’t as furious anymore but it’s still there—and she needs a distraction.

Ben’s lips mould perfectly with Rey’s as they quickly find their rhythm. While distracted, Ben sets up a small pace—beginning to slowly thrust in and out. It’s an odd feeling. For a brief moment, he’s filling her up—entirely—and then he’s gone only to come back and repeat the action. It still hurts but the pain has subsided notably.

The kiss is broken when he sets a different path. Rey’s hands travel around his broad shoulders to get a good grip. Her heels dig into the mattress as he continuously rocks into her body. The feeling is foreign to her and her head is combusting with ecstasy.

Ben heatedly thrusts. Rey moans underneath him and he groans in response to her sweet sound. He’s lost count on how long he’s wanted this but now that he has her, he’s not intending on letting her go. One hand travels to her breast and squeezes the flesh. He pinches the already hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb. She’s all his and he greedily observes every inch of her.

Ben places his hands on either side of her body. Rey’s breasts bounce wildly back and forth as Ben picks up the pace. The sight is enthralling and it only adds more fuel to his entranced state.

“Are you going to miss me when I’m off to college?” he grunts.

His hands settle on her hips and he pulls down harder. Rey is a moaning mess and she’s thankful no one can hear them. Even if some could—she’ll deal with the consequences of their action later.

“Yes...” She nods her head eagerly underneath him, temporarily forgetting to answer him. “Way too much.” The headboard rambles into the wall and Ben places one hand on it to steady it. The bed creaks with each thrust but none of them care—too indulged in their luscious activity.

“Will you visit me?” he pants pounding relentlessly into her core. “Visit me in college?” She instinctively clenches around him and his eyes roll back in pleasure.

“If-If you want me to.”

His cock twitches inside of her and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he comes. Ben thanks God a million times for the fact that she’s on the pill. He doesn’t know if he can bring himself to pull out in time.

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey whimpers, scratching her nails down his back.

“That’s right, baby,” Ben grunts and Rey beams over the endearing nickname. “Say my name.” He slows down his movement to make it last longer. His eyes find her shy orbs as her head rocks up the pillow. Her hair is going to be a tangled mess when they’re done—a messy reminder of what went down between the two of them. The room is filled with loud moans and the sound of hips slapping together. Rey can’t take her eyes off Ben. The way his jaw clenches when the pleasure intensifies or how he can’t take his eyes off her either.

He shoves a hand down to circle her nub, stimulating her. It all becomes too much. Rey cries out into his shoulder as she comes undone. Her toes curl as her orgasm courses through her body. Riding out her high, Ben picks up the pace. It doesn’t take long for him to come as well. His body stills as he empties inside her.

Exhausted, Ben collapses on top of Rey and her legs slip down to the mattress. He pulls out of her in the next second and she whimpers from the loss of contact. She rubs her legs together feeling the wetness and an aching throbbing.

“Miss me already?” he smiles smugly as he rolls onto his back beside her.

“Shut up,” she pants, still catching her breath. Rey reaches for the duvet that’s cast aside and crumbled on the bed. She pulls the duvet over her naked body to shield herself and Ben instantly joins her. Silence shortly follows as they curl up under the duvet. Rey always wanted her first time to be with Ben but she never thought it would actually happen.

“You’re loud in bed.” The silence is cut short when Ben decides to break it. Rey swears she can hear the smug smile in his voice. He states it casually like he’s talking about the weather. "A little screamer," he grins.

“Stop.” She groans and turns in the bed to lie on her side facing away from him. Is this a bad time to leave? Maybe she should leave.

“You didn’t want me to stop earlier.” Rey groans not being able to talk back to him especially when he’s right. He’s implacable. Ben laughs by her reaction, finding it adorable. It falls silent between them again. He uses his fingers to tickle her naked back and she shudders from the touch.

“I meant it before.” Ben’s hand stills. He retrieves it when Rey turns on her back to face him. “I want you to visit me in college.”

“Really?” Her eyebrows raise in amazement and surprise. “You serious?” His hand sneaks around her waist and pushes her closer to him. She gasps as she’s shoved up against his naked chest.

“Of course,” he smiles sweetly. “And when you graduate we can become roommates.” His fingers gently squeeze her skin by this. Rey’s eyes widen, hardly believing this is happening.

“You want me to apply to the same college as you?”

“Sure. Why not?” Ben lifts his hand from her waist to brush a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear.

“What if you find some girl prettier and smarter than me or I don’t get in or you—” He cups her face with his hand and silences her ramble with his lips, reassuring her that he’s not going anywhere. She sighs contentedly and relaxes against him. Their lips move sweetly with small frantic wet sounds. Her hand finds the way to his waist and pulls herself closer to him even though there’s not a slit of gab between them that needs occupying.

“That won’t happen,” Ben mumbles softly against Rey's lips. “I only have eyes for you. Just you.”


End file.
